onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Onipex
Onipex (referred to as Oni for short by his friends) is the main protagonist in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. His name is adopted into the series' main title. He is very irritable and is impatient with those who annoy him, notably Jevik. Personality Onipex is seen as the central, down to earth character of the series, and is constantly irritated by the invasive antics of Jevik. Jevik can bring him to annoyance and even drive him to anger; because of this, anger is the trait of Onipex often expressed in the series. As annoying as he finds Jevik, he is ultimately his best friend (reluctantly admitting it in "Episode 1"). He is also seen as quite cynical of everything Jevik does and is very impatient with him. Onipex has also been seen to admire the Le-Matoran Myto, which has brought about jealously in Jevik, and through Myto he has expanded his circle of friends. Taking up the sport of Kolhii just to have something in common with Myto, Onipex has been shown playing as a goal-keeper during games. It has been shown in Bully, that he can also be a sore loser, instigating a fight between Krone and Degrin. Biography Onipex is shown to be in constant strife and trouble. He mentioned at some point to his reluctant best friend Jevik that he was once having difficultly paying the rent to his small apartment and had seemingly lost his job. Nonetheless, he seemed to manage his day-to-day life. In his daily routines, he found himself constantly drawn into a number of misadventures with his "best friend" Jevik, a Po-Matoran he does not associate himself with by choice. Much to Onipex's irritation, Jevik showed very little concern for Onipex's privacy. On one occasion, Onipex returned to his apartment to find Jevik and the Ko-Matoran Pyrex invading his apartment, immediately drawing his anger. After sending Pyrex out, Onipex confronted Jevik, discovering that the Po-Matoran had clogged his toilet, allowed his food to go rotten by disconnecting the fridge for his hand warmer, broken his thermostat and broken his fridge. Enraged, Onipex departed to buy a new fridge and new supplies. Around Christmas holidays, Onipex decided to have fun by playing in the snow, feeling it was an opportune moment to relax without Jevik causing him trouble. Not long after venturing out, Jevik appeared, and was given a limitless credit card as a Christmas present after Onipex snapped at him. When Jevik asked for a present in return, Onipex found himself unable to produce one, and he was subsequently pounded into the snow and deprived of his present. Some time afterwards, Onipex was driving around in his MVT:ATV, though an unknown cause caused it explode and severely injure Onipex, though he managed to survive the incident. After an unknown period spent recovering to full health, Onipex awoke to find himself in Jevik in his own spacious apartment, having been abducted from his own residence the previous night by Jevik. Upon awakening, Onipex was immediately puzzled as to why Jevik would need to hang around his place. After having his question answered, Onipex inquired as to the reason he had been brought here, and after Jevik jokingly made it appear as if he was a stalker and revealed how he had brought him here. When an off-shot comment about Jevik having a girlfriend caught Onipex's attention, the Ba-Matoran proceeded to taunt him on the improbability of him having a girlfriend due to his eccentric mannerism. At that point, Jevik's girlfriend Jessaco arrived, and almost immediately Onipex declared her interesting. After an attempt to greet her was misunderstood as a hit on Jessaco, Jevik angrily performed a rap that ended with Onipex defecating on the floor. He then decided to leave. At some point afterwards, Onipex returned to his apartment to find it in a horrendous mess. Furthering his investigation, he found Jevik, Jessaco and Garen all smoking illegal drugs, much to his shock and anger. Later, he was seen contemplating on losing a few pounds when Jevik was sent reeling into his bathroom, claiming he had a Rahi infestation in his living room. As they looked around, Onipex found the Rahi to be a small Kraata worm, though his attempts to cuddle it were rebuked when it attacked and sent him sprawling into the bathroom with Jevik, where the Po-Matoran had fled to earlier. Deciding they needed help, Onipex had Jevik phone up a local Rahi exterminator, only to discover the man on the other end of the phone was speaking a foreign language they did not understand (believed to be Spanish). Deciding to prove why Matoran were superior to Rahi, Onipex boldly decided to step up and catch the Rahi himself, and charged into the living room. However, he proved too inadequate to catch the small pest himself, and he was then pinned to the floor and attacked by the Kraata. Whilst taking out his rubbish to the dumpster in the rear end of his apartment, Onipex discovered Jevik lying in it. Upon learning Jevik had been kicked out of his apartment, Onipex offered him temporary residence in his own apartment, though Jevik refused. Irritated at the fact that Jevik constantly broke into his home to have fun yet turned down an opportunity to stay there, Onipex pounded Jevik before fleeing the scene. Some time after this, Onipex fell asleep on his couch whilst an intruder broke into his house to sleep on his bed, leaving Jevik (who had yet again invaded Onipex's home) to conjure some way to resolve the problem. At a later stage, Onipex took notice of a Matoran named Myto who had moved into one of the empty apartments recently, and upon deciding he would be a good person to hang out with, decided to go off and meet him. He then decided to take up the sport Kolhii just to establish a better connection with him, despite having never played the sport before. Whilst collecting his Kohlii stick, Onipex told Jevik of his new friendship with Myto, whilst giving him very little attention. He then left his apartment and headed out to No Man's Land after telling Jevik not to follow, where Myto began teaching him the ropes of the game before introducing him to Krone, Katron, and Pyrex, with Onipex remembering the latter from when he broke into his apartment with Jevik a few months prior. After deciding to put Onipex on the team, the group decided to have some lunch. However, as he was eating, Onipex was pulled behind a bush by Jevik, who believed that he was trying to have Myto replace him as his best friend. After a heated argument (in which Onipex declared Jevik wasn't his friend), Onipex stormed out and joined the others in playing Kolhii, though the game was eventually halted when Myto noticed Jevik attacking Krone. After another argument between Onipex, Myto, and Jevik, Onipex was asked to choose which one out of the two would be his best friend, who immediately chose Myto much to Jevik's offense. Feeling his was breaking a very strong friendship, Myto decided to back off and leave with his friends, much to Onipex's anger and dismay. .]] He later had a staring contest with Jevik (despite the two not having eyelids), which was interrupted when Magneon dropped a giant can of cola on the table. Eventually, he fell under the influence of a Krana, and traveled to Krone's Apartment, where he managed to infect both Krone and Pyrex. After heading to Garen's Apartment, they attempted to enslave him, though were unable to find a way to do so. They were then welcomed into his apartment, where they read to him aloud, whilst Garen smoked illegal drugs. Onipex was eventually freed of his Krana control, and would go on to visit Krone at his apartment and challenge him to a game of Scrabble. However, when Krone resorted to cheating and won because of it, Onipex instantly became annoyed. After leaving the apartment, Onipex manipulated a rough bystander named Degrin into thinking Krone thought he was better than him, plunging the brute into rage and sending him storming into Krone's apartment to beat him up. Krone later called up on Onipex to receive advice on how to handle Degrin's bullying, though Onipex simply laughed at him. Some time near Christmas, Onipex, after being pestered by Jevik to come outside, told Jevik that he was going to buy him a Christmas present, to make up for not buying him one last year. However, because Jevik would not go to the mall for reasons he wouldn't explain, he, Jevik, and Zeb, who joined them before they left, ended up going to a store named Bawl's Sacks. Onipex refused to go inside, and insisted they go to the mall. He then witnessed Jevik go into a nervous breakdown after he mentioned that he couldn't go to the mall at Christmas time, unaware that he was remembering being molested by a Mall Santa as a child. The duo, having ditched Zeb back at Bawl's Sacks, then went to the mall. Onipex noticed Jevik was uncomfortable, and told him that they would face his fears together before going off to see Myto. He asked Myto what he was doing at the mall, and he stated that he was collecting money for the Salvation Army, then asked if Onipex had any change to donate. Onipex replied that he didn't have any, leading Katron to state his displeasure. Hearing a call for help, he turned and noticed Jevik pointing a gun toward the fallen Mall Santa. Jevik told Onipex that this Santa was the one who traumatized him as a child, though Onipex informed him that the mall hired a different man to be Santa every year. However, he was then insulted by the Santa, and demanded that Jevik shoot him. They were soon after arrested. Although the circumstances of their release from policy custody remain unclear, Onipex and Jevik were eventually permitted to leave. Some time after this, Onipex discovered a number of missed voicemails left behind on his phone's answering machine from a man named Frank, an associate of Jevik's. With each recording, Frank became angrier over Jevik not paying him for a certain job he had been hired for, with the last message ending with Frank vowing to come over to Jevik and beat him. Before Jevik could calm him, Onipex furiously demanded how the man had managed to get his number. At other points in his misfits with Jevik, Onipex was seen relating his many stresses and problems to him, only to discover that his best friend had ignored him to eat a sandwich. He was also seen eating what he believed to be a packet of chips, only to learn they were actually Jevik's earwax sticks, causing him to feel sick and vomit. On another occasion, Onipex returned to his apartment with some shopping, only to find himself at the gunpoint of Garen. Whilst being threatened as he was tied up, Jevik arrived to save Onipex, and succeeded in defeating Garen by slapping him. It was then revealed that the whole ordeal was a staged set-up masterminded by Jevik, who had hired Garen to threaten Onipex, so as to allow Jevik to save him as part of a plan to strengthen their friendship. This didn't go down too well with Onipex. Relationships 'Jevik' Onipex and Jevik's relationship is the most significant one seen in the series. Onipex is constantly being thrown into situations that cause him pain or anger due to the fault of Jevik's. Jevik's intentions are, however, more often than not good, and he does see Onipex as his best friend (Hoping to strengthen the bond in Robber). Onipex has also been shown to reluctantly open up to Jevik, (Offering him residence in Trash Talker and admitting their friendship in Episode 1). 'Pyrex' Pyrex and Onipex have not actually made much interaction during the series, but the contact that has been made has been negative. Pyrex had broken into Onipex's Apartment, along with Jevik, caused Onipex to angrily expel him from his home, not before receiving a slurry of flimsy excuses. 'Krone' Onipex and Krone are yet to make much significant contact. Onipex only met him through Myto, but they appear to have become friends. During the time Onipex was under the influence of a Krana, Krone was very hospitable towards him, which led to his eventual infection. Krone, on a later occasion, invited Onipex to his apartment for a game of Scrabble, once again showing his hospitality. However, after losing the game, Onipex was rather hostile towards Krone, behind his back, and instigated a fight between Krone and Degrin. He was later called up by Krone for advice on Degrin's bullying, but Onipex laughed at his misfortune. 'Myto' Onipex somewhat idolizes Myto (a fact that warrants much jealousy from Jevik), and tries his best to impress him. This usually involves dissociating himself from things that embarrass him (notably Jevik). He even took up the sport of Kohlii in order for him to fit in with his clique. Appearances *"Preview" (Debut) *"200 Subscribers" (Non-canon) *"Episode 1" *"Christmas/Snow" *"Pizza Anybody?" *"Rap" *"Problems" *"Fries" *"Robber" *"Gun Test 3" (Voice) *"Higher" *"Brain Fart" *"Rahi" *"Intruder" *"Pedo" (Non-canon) *"Trash Talker" *"Replacement" *"Staring Contest" *"Zombie" *"Bully" *"800" (Non-canon, Voice) *"The Package" *"Christmas II" *"Frank" *"Extended Project" Trivia *He is the only character to appear in every episode so far. *In "200 Subscribers", he was voiced by Ids5621, as iBIONICLE had not yet been cast for the role. *Onipex lives in the same apartment building as Myto, Garen and Krone. According to Robber, he lives in apartment 3D. *His eyes have been shown to light up when enraged, as seen in "Episode 1" and "Trash Talker". See Also *Gallery:Onipex Category:Characters Category: Main Characters